Street Life
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Don't take having a warm house, food, and a loving family for granted. One day you just might not have it anymore.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Get out, you worthless piece of space!", shouted Charlie Evans as he roughly threw his son out the front door of their small house. Sam stumbled on the steps, his legs still weak from the former 'play time' as Charlie called it. "You ever show your face around here again and mark my words, boy! You won't see tomorrow!", he hollered as Sam tore off down the street. He didn't fully understand what just happened; it was still swirling around in his head. Flashbacks would show behind his eyelids every time he blinked or closed them to take a deeper breath. He could still feel his Father's hands on his thighs as he spread his legs; his lips on his neck and anywhere he could reach. The deep smell of alcohol on his breath was still on his mind and in his senses.

Sam looked up at the dark sky as he tried to think of a place where he could maybe stay. _Puck's? No, he's probably out with Santana. Kurt and Finn? No, they have enough to deal with since their parents are married now. I don't want to intrude on anybody's space, looks like I'll just find a doorway for tonight. Straighten everything out tomorrow. _He pulled his jacket tighter around his body and walked further into the small town, shivering when the wind blew straight through him to his core. _Smells like rain, I guess I need to find that doorway fast. _As soon as he finished his thought he felt a small droplet of water hit face, Sam instantly started to jog until he found a small shop with a slightly deep doorway. He sighed with relief and sat down as far back as he could, watching in disbelief as the rain went from one small droplet to a complete downpour. _This is going to be a rough night. _

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

With a long stretch and a rub of his eyes with his fists, Sam stood up and surveyed his surroundings. Confusion and panic filled his eyes as he didn't recognize where he was, the events of last night swirling around in his head. _I got kicked out. Holy hell, I got kicked out. _His hands clenched into fists as he moved out of the way to let a few people into the building door that he seemed to be blocking. Sam made a move to look down at the watch on his wrist, realizing that it was no longer there. _Great, somebody rolled me last night. Might as well get to school, I'm probably late. _With a small shoulder shrug he walked off down the road in direction of the school. By the time he arrived, it seemed as though nobody was even there; it looked like only teachers were there. His eyes lit up when he recognized Coach Beiste's car sitting in the lot. _At least the locker room will be open so I can shower quickly. _

"What are you doing here so early, pumpkin? You look exhausted.", asked Coach Beiste as she opened up the locker room. With a small click all the lights turned on, they buzzed lowly as electricity surged into them. "The bathroom was packed this morning, so I thought I could come here and freshen up before anybody else showed up.", said Sam as he followed her into the locker room. Coach Beiste looked him up and down questioningly, and he shrank down into himself with the memories of last night still fresh. Sam was desperate for a shower; it was a way for him to get clean of his Father. "Be my guest, I won't stop you. I'm just going to be working out the new plays for this season.", she said as she walked into the small office, with a desk covered in scattered papers.

Sam was grateful that he had somebody like Coach Beiste that he could trust and rely on, she never judged or brought you down in any way; she could lift your spirits whenever you needed it. He slipped off his jacket and laid it over one of the benches, before kicking off his shoes and opening his locker. _It's hard enough to get the football padding to fit into the locker, why does it have to be even harder to get it out? _Sam tugged harder on his shoulder pads and when they lurched free of the locker he was thrown back into another. The lock hit into his spine and he had to clench his jaw shut tightly to hold back a hiss. _Just make it through the day, Sam. You can break later. _After getting his towel and shedding off his clothing he was standing directly under steaming water as a low moan of happiness escaped his lips. The water relaxed his tense muscles and washed away the ever present feeling of his Father. He washed and rinsed quickly, drying and dressing in the same manner; he was wishing for a toothbrush to use.

Sam popped a piece of mint gum into his mouth and shoved everything back into his gym locker, shutting it with a slight slam and the click of a lock. "Thanks, Coach Beiste.", he said to her before he walked out of the steam filled locker room, relishing in the cool air of the empty hallways. By the time he reached his locker the school doors opened and other students walked inside, the halls seemed to be buzzing with chatter. It all seemed far away to Sam, who was zoning out as he opened his locker and took out his English book. He hadn't even realized that Kurt and Mercedes had stopped by his locker until a hand came to rest on his shoulder, causing him to yelp in surprise and turn towards them quickly.

Mercedes gasped when she saw Sam's face, looking at the dark circles under his eyes and the slight bruise on his jaw. Kurt's eyes softened when he took in Sam's stance as he looked them over as though he were sizing them up in a defense. "We didn't mean to startle you; we just wanted to know how your weekend was. Mercedes and I went on a weekend long shopping trip, as you can see by her marvelous new jacket and my Alexander McQueen sweater.", said Kurt as he did a little twirl for him. "You look lovely, Mercedes. You too, Kurt. The sweater compliments the highlights in your hair.", replied Sam as he shut his locker, trying hard not to slam it this time. Kurt seemed to glow with pride as he took in Sam's compliment to the fullest that he could, as Mercedes still had her eyes on his appearance.

"Sam, are you okay? You look really tired and hurt, you have a bruise above your eye.", stated Mercedes as she reached up and brushed damp blonde away from his eyes. Kurt gasped as he now saw the bruise for himself, his eyes almost as wide as saucers. _Lie your ass off, Sam. They can't find out, they'll think you're dirty. _Sam put on the most convincing smile that he could manage as he came to the fact of lying to his friends. "I'm fine, 'Cedes. I didn't sleep last night, and the bruise is from throwing baseball with Stevie. He has a wicked curve ball.", said Sam. Kurt had opened his mouth to say something, after seeing the confusion and disbelief in his friend's eyes, but thankfully for Sam the bell had rung. _Thank God. Saved by the bell. _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. I only own this idea.

_Ugh, English. My least favorite class of the day. At least I share it with Kurt, maybe I can distract him long enough to talk for a little? Unless he has that cute little nose of his buried in a Vogue magazine. Worth a shot, anyway. _Sam walked into the classroom and took his seat at the back just as Kurt shimmied his way in between two others to take a seat next to him. When I say shimmied, I mean shimmed, it was like the guy swayed as he walked. All eyes magically seemed to be drawn to him. Kurt flashed a dazzling smile in Sam's direction who returned it whole heartedly. Sam made a small squiggly motion with his hand as he took out a piece of paper and Kurt rolled his eyes playfully as he took out a pen.

_**What's up, Kurt? How's it going?**_

__**The usual, Sam. The morning coffee at Lima Bean with Blaine, of course, Sebastian just had to show up. It ruined our moment. He kept giving Blaine the "Love Eyes". **

_**Blaine seems like a nice guy. For a rich private school type of guy. Sebastian sounds like a spoiled little twit. "Love Eyes?" **_

__**Blaine is amazing and sweet, like pure sugar. You'd like him if you met him, Sam. As for "Love Eyes" you have to know them. Girls give them to you every day. The sparkle and occasional batting of the lashes. He shows up everywhere we are. **

_**Sebastian seems like a pro stalker to me, if you ask. I mean, the guy seems like he's always runway model ready. I've seen him before on his way to Dalton Academy, the blazer does not work for him; that cheeky little smile. Pro stalker. **_

__**Oh my Gaga, Samuel. You sound like Ms. J. Alexander. **

_**Who? **_

Both boys were interrupted out of their thoughts when Ms. Tep, their English teacher, decided to call on Sam for an answer. "Mr. Evans. The feud in Romeo and Juliet was between which houses?", she asked him. Sam's confused eyes and almost blank face answered her question. "Did you even read the book?", she bravely asked him. "Well. Um. I.", he stammered out slowly, his ears red with panic. "The feud was between the Montague's and the Capulet's.", answered Kurt quickly, in hope of saving his friend from further public scolding. Ms. Tep gave Kurt a look full of remorse but full of pride all in the same. "That's correct, Mr. Hummel. In the near future let Mr. Evans answer for himself. Correct answer or not.", she lightly scolded him. Kurt gave a sheepish nod and somehow remained silent, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a contained smile.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

_Thank God, its lunch, I'm starved. There really wasn't time to eat last night. _Sam shuddered at the thought of last night, as he made his way to the lunch line, flanked by Puck. "Hey man. How's is going?", asked Puck as he took his place beside Sam, glaring fiercely as a few hockey players strolled up and took places at the front of the line. "It's going just fine. I'm starved, dude. You look like you had a good night.", replied Sam as he wrapped his arms around himself, almost as if giving himself a hug. Puck grinned and clapped Sam on the shoulder, oblivious to his wince. "Other than getting some 'quality time' with Santana, my night was great. Got drunk and banged some cougars afterwards. One hell of a hangover, though, bro.", he replied with a satisfied look on his face.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle to himself as his friend explained his night, he sure did look proud of himself. "Dude, what the hell happened to our face? You get into a fight with a baseball bat?", he asked as he examined Sam's face. Sam turned his head away before Puck had a chance to grab his chin and hold him still. "No. I walked into a door as somebody was opening it.", replied Sam as he walked to the lunch counter. _More like I walked into my Father's fist. _Puck looked convinced for the most part, but doubt was still in his mind as he picked up a tray. Sam was completely oblivious to the fact that he changed his reason for the bruise. Sam got himself a slice of pizza with an apple and a water, as Puck had his tray filled miles high. "How are you going to eat all that?", asked Sam curiously. "Easily. You eat enough to fill a sparrow. Is that even going to hold you through Glee Club?", he asked as they took their seats with Finn, Kurt and Mercedes who were soon flanked by Santana and Brittany.

Santana and Brittany were both slurping back Sue's formula for the Cheerios to stay in shape, their faces never contorting in disgust. Everybody started to dig into their food, Puck and Finn eating at a fast rate and Sam matched them bite for bite. The others just watched in shock and curiosity as their friends ate rabidly, they themselves eating slowly and taking their time with each bite. Kurt was nibbling thoughtfully on his salad as Mercedes was happily eating her tots. "Will you three slow down, you're going to make yourselves sick?", asked Kurt as he sipped at his water. "I didn't think Trouty Mouth could inhale something that fast, then again, his mouth is made perfect for inhaling things.", said Santana as she wrapped pinkies with Brittany. Sam automatically froze with his last bite halfway to his mouth. "Ignore her, Sam. She's just jealous because you get to eat and Sue's forcing the formula by the gallon.", said Mercedes as she finished her tots.

"Thank you, Mercedes.", said Sam as he finished his last bite, unscrewing the cap on his water. Puck and Finn finished theirs shortly after and Kurt gave them an amused look and a raised eyebrow. "What? We're hungry. We don't eat rabbit food like you do.", said Puck as he started chugging a soda. "We need actual food.", added in Finn as he stood and threw out his tray. "I tried to get my rabbit to eat people food like Lord Tubbington does. But Lord Tubbington kept telling her secrets from my diary. So I set the rabbit free.", said Brittany with a serious look on her face. "That's sweet, Britt.", Santana said as she gave their pinkies a small shake. Kurt gave Sam a look that clearly said "What's your excuse?". Sam polished off his water and put the cap back on slowly before answering, "I didn't eat last night, I got distracted by working on my homework. Well, trying to." He stood and threw his tray away just as Puck got up, their shoulders bumped together and a small hiss left his lips as pain sliced up and down his arm. _Grit your teeth, Evans. Grit your teeth. Only one class left. _


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

The bell had finally rung and everybody filed into the already crowded hallway, which seemed to part like the red sea when Karofsky and Azimio walked down. Puck and Finn were free and clear of locker shoves, but Sam, on the other hand, not so lucky. He was a few feet from his locker when Karofsky shoulder checked him, sending him straight into the locker of a freshman girl. "Watch it, Lady Lips!", sneered Azimio as he and Karofsky walked away, after a satisfied high five. Sam inwardly groaned and apologized to the young girl and helped her pick up her scattered papers. She glared up at him, her gray eyes narrowed, "Went a little over board on the Botox, don't you think?", she snapped at him. Sam could feel his cheeks flushing red and the tips of his ears burning. She turned on her heel and walked away, red hair bouncing in a small ponytail.

_This is on hell of a day. _Sam walked to his locker and put away his past books as he grabbed his jacket, shutting his locker with a slight click. "You okay, Sam? I saw what Karofsky did to you; I swear he's just an overgrown child.", asked Kurt as he helped fix Sam's shirt, smoothing it out across his shoulders. Sam closed his eyes for a minute to get his bearings straight and to clear the fog in his head. "Sam? Sam? Earth to Sam!", he lowly hollered at him. Sam nodded his head slowly and avoided looking Kurt straight in the eye. "I'm fine, Kurt. Thank you for asking. It didn't hurt, just pissed off a freshman.", replied Sam as he slipped on his jacket and walked back down the hall. Halfway to Glee Club Mercedes linked her arm with Kurt's and walked along with them. "I wonder what crazy assignment Shue will have for us today?", asked Mercedes. "As long as it doesn't involve anything sexy, Blaine still thinks I have the sex appeal of a baby penguin.", Kurt said as he fixed his bangs with a skilled hand.

"Don't stress over him, baby boy.", cooed Mercedes as she gave his arm an affectionate pat. Kurt gave a weak smile and turned to Sam for his opinion on the matter. "Blaine is obviously not looking in the right direction. 'I wouldn't even be the world's sexiest man if the planet were populated entirely by my clones'.", added in Sam as they reached the choir room. They both looked at him confused and he laughed lowly in spite of his mood. "Jarod Kintz.", he said as they walked into the room, seeing that Rachel and Finn were happily chatting away, and Puck was scowling in the back row. Kurt and Mercedes took their seats in the second row as Sam took his seat in the back, instead of the front near Quinn or Santana. He received some weird looks from his friends when he took his seat, but just brushed them off and slid down on the chair slightly. Voices continued to fill the room as the others walked in, Tina and Mike holding hands; Brittany pushing Artie in his wheelchair. Mr. Shuester was still yet to arrive.

Rachel just had to pipe up the moment that Mr. Shuester walked into the room. "Mr. Shue, I strongly suggest that our assignments for this week dwell into the lives of former and present Broadway stars. To dip into their magic.", suggested Rachel as she rose from her seat. Santana looked like she had a snappy comeback for Rachel but Sam beat her to the punch, his voice low and with the slightest sting of a threat. "And I strongly suggest that you put your butt back in your chair before one of us does it for you.", he snapped at her, the effects of today really weighing on him. Rachel looked shocked and Finn looked downright murderous. Puck was grinning ear from ear and Santana was smiling widely, proud to have somebody on our side when it came to Rachel Berry. "Damn, Trouty.", said Santana as she glowed up at him from her spot in the front row. "What's gotten into you, Sam? You never speak up like that in any class.", asked Artie as he wheeled himself closer to his friend. Sam gave Artie an apologetic look, his eyes soft and slightly full of shame. "Just a very rough day, I didn't mean to snap at you, Rachel.", he said lowly to her. Rachel glanced at him over her shoulder before she turned her attention back to the front.

Mr. Shue seemed unfazed by his student's outburst since he was used to all of Rachel's worst days and storm outs. "Okay guys, this week's assignment is all about hidden emotions and experiences that our minds block out. This week I want each of you to find a song that represents a hidden emotion in you, that nobody else has seen. Or an experience that haunts you from the past.", he explained to them as he wrote **SECRETS** on the board behind him. Rachel automatically begins her protest but was soon silenced by both Finn and Kurt. "I like it, it gives us a time to take a look inside of each other.", said Tina and Mike instantly agreed, wanting to be the first one to agree with his girlfriend. "All of you are going to sing, ALL OF YOU. It can be a solo or even a duet.", added in Mr. Shuester. Everybody now seemed pleased with the assignment, followed by a few nods and a few body shifts. "Think your song choice over wisely, your dismissed.", he said to them as they stood up and grabbed their belongings.

Sam picked up his backpack and threw it over his shoulders as he walked out of the choir room and down the hall. _Where am I going to go tonight? I'm not bothering any of my friends for a place to stay. _He walked outside and stopped in the nick of time so Puck's beat up truck wouldn't turn him into road kill. "Evans, you need a ride?", asked Puck after he rolled the window on the passenger side down. "No, thank you, Puck. I can walk home from here.", he replied but it didn't look like his friend was convinced of the answer. "Samuel, get in the damn truck.", ordered Puck as he hit the brakes, but Sam continued to walk. "Noah, I'm walking home. Period, final, end of story.", replied Sam as he walked down the side of the road, near the parking lot entrance. Puck eventually gave up and drove past him on his way to go pick up Sarah, his younger sister. _I wonder if my parents will let me see Stevie and Stacy one last time. I better give it a few days to cool down._ It didn't take him long to wander into a part of town that he didn't really know well, and then again he didn't know many parts of Lima.

_First thing first, find a place to stay. Second, find something to eat for later. Third, find something different to wear so nobody suspects anything. _Sam wandered farther into the unknown territory and made an act of staying close to the street, never wandering too far to one side or the other. He stopped walking when he came a few blocks away from an abandoned building; it looked like it hadn't been used in centuries. The windows were smashed in, the siding was being torn off, the steps looked almost caved in and the door was hanging on by only one hinge. _This is home for a while, I guess. _Sam walked up the front stairs, testing each one with his foot before walking inside. The air seemed to be filled with dusty clouds but it surprisingly was easy to breathe in, he took a look around and decided that he would store his backpack in one of the small closets that looked like a cubby hole. His bed would be a corner of the floor under a down hanging roof, his jacket either used for a pillow or a blanket when he got cold. It would be too dangerous to start a fire inside the house since it was so old and made mainly of wood. _Shelter is taken care of; now off to silence my loud stomach. _He walked back down the front steps and felt a pair of eyes on him, watching him, evaluating him. 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Sam did a 360 look around scanning for whatever was watching him but couldn't see anything suspicious. _Thank God it's still daylight._ Low crunching sounds were heard behind him, the sound of shoes on leaves making him tense and spin around to face the stranger, who was grinning at him with a white smile. "Hey, Blondie. You care if I call you Blondie? What are you doing out here? My names Bronx, well, its actually Lenny but people call me Bronx.", he said all in one breath. Sam looked at him in shock and it took him a few minutes to recover before he was even able to answer the guy. "I don't care, my names Sam by the way. This is where I'm gonna be staying for a while, ain't got anywhere else to go. Nice name, Bronx.", replied Sam as he looked the guy over. Both of them were sizing each other up looking for possible threats. Bronx walked back up the stairs and picked up Sam's things tossing them to him.

"You don't want to stay here, trust me kid.", said Bronx as he started walking down the sidewalk, Sam had no choice but to follow him as he tossed his back onto his shoulder. "Why not, that place looked safe enough for a few nights?", asked Sam as he walked side by side with the strange guy. "You were gonna sleep in the 'Devil's Den'. That house is on the boarder line of two territories, The Spades and The Knights. You never want to come across a guy from either of those gangs. You stay in that house and you'll meet them both head on, on the front line.", explained Bronx as he lead Sam further into the unknown town. "Where exactly are you taking me?", Sam asked curiously with a touch of nervousness in his voice. "Relax, damn your skittish. I'm taking you to a local hangout for us runaways, if Trance approves of you you'll become a Raft Rider. We're a gang that stays in the shadows but when we're out you know it and you know to watch your back. We protect each other and keep each other out of the hands of authorities when it comes to the streets.", explained Bronx as he walked into what looked like a subway tunnel.

"Hey! That you, Bronx? Who's the kid?", a voice called out to them. _Why the hell am I being called kid? _"That's Trance, the big guy with the tattoo on his neck. Yeah, its me! This is Sam, he's new to this lifestyle! Kid almost slept at 'Devil's Den'!", replied Bronx as he took Sam's stuff off his shoulder and tossed it to the side beside his. A few low snickers were heard when the attempt at 'Devil's Den' was said, but were soon silenced by the guy standing beside Trance. "What are you doing out here, kid? Come on up, there isn't anything to be afraid of, your safe as long as your with us.", said Trance as he stepped forward into the small beam of light produced by one on the subway tunnel wall. Bronx nudged Sam forward so he walked towards Trance with his head slightly up in a nervous but confident way. "I got roughed up and threw out, literally.", explained Sam making sure that he left out the fact that he was raped by his own Father. He prayed in his head that Trance wouldn't pick up on what he left out but he wasn't that lucky.

Trance narrowed his eyes and lowered his head until their eyes met in an unbreakable gaze. "Your leaving something personal out, judging by the way you tense your body when somebody reaches towards you. How old are you?", he asked, never breaking their gaze. Sam raised his head a little higher as he took in the warm kindness in Trance's voice but he wasn't sure if it was just a hoax to win him over. "I'm 16.", said Sam as Bronx walked over to where he tossed Sam's things. He suddenly wished Bronx would have stayed beside him instead of leaving him alone to face Trance. A voice spoke up above the others, it was deep but filled with humor that he longed for in any voice. "Hell, T. He isn't Blondie, he's Baby Blonde.", the voice said which was soon rewarded by the laughter of the other guys. Sam blushed and his head ducked down a little. He was trying his best to hide the embarrassment and blushed even darker when Trance put a protective arm around his shoulders.

"That's Chris, he doesn't have a nickname so we just call him Chris. Your the youngest of us all here so it looks like your nickname will be Baby Blonde or Baby for short. Nicknames come in handy if one of us gets hauled in, they don't know our names and they have nothing to go by. We never give up our names or other guys names, that could give us away or get us into some deep trouble.", explained Trance as he lead Sam back over to Bronx, who invited him to sit down which Sam thankfully did. "We got your back from now on.", said Bronx as he watched Sam lean back against the subway wall. "And I've got yours.", said Sam in return, getting an approving smile from Trance. "You catch on fast, kid. Raft Runners! Take a look at our newest member, you have a problem with him you come to me or you take it up with Bronx, since he found him! It looks like Baby can hold his own but we're a family, we look out for each other. Any complaints?", asked Trance as he stepped back into the light with his arms crossed over his broad chest. Nobody dared to go against Trance or his word, they knew better than that and Sam caught up on that, too. What Trance said was law.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters of Glee. They belong to Ryan Murphy. Thank you to everybody who reviewed, there's more to come. :)

Most of the guys gave Sam an approving look, others raised their eyebrows in suspicion. "Can he hack it out here, he's just a kid?", asked one of the guys who had hair spiked up in all directions. "One more person calls me kid.", Sam muttered under his breath to himself. "That's Spark. It looks like he stuck his finger in an electrical socket, so we call him Spark or Sparky.", whispered Bronx into Sam's ear. Trance looked down at Sam and then back to Spark before saying "Do you accept the challenge from Spark?" Sam stood up and walked to Trance's side and locked eyes with Spark who had a grin plastered across his face. "What do you have in mind?", he asked his challenger. More of the guys seemed to move closer in interest, he could feel their eyes raking his body. "Well Spark, what will it be?", asked Trance. "Over on McClark Street, there's a small shop where we usually score a free meal or two. Your turn this time to score us one, they're on a case against the wall. Grab a pack of smokes, too. Oh, and watch for security.", said Spark as he walked forward to meet Sam toe-to-toe.

Sam couldn't help but to gulp on the inside since hes never lifted from a store in his entire life. The Raft Riders gang provided him with protection and a place to stay so he couldn't take the chance of chickening out and getting exiled. He needed the security of this gang to survive, it was now or never to take this chance. "Lead the way, Spark.", said Sam as the others filled out of the tunnel, his shoulders were squared and his spine was straight. Bronx took his spot at his side and Trance fell in line at the front of the boys, when he took charge you had no choice but to submit to his authority. "First time lifting something?", asked Bronx as they round a corner onto McClark Street. "It shows?", asked Sam as he followed the guys to the shop. Bronx chuckled and looked over at the shop saying "You'll get the hang of it, since you have a clean record nobody will suspect you and it will be harder to grab you."

With a deep breath to calm his rising nerves he walked forward towards the shop, his eyes scanning the ceiling and doors for security cameras, noticing the man wearing a uniform with a gun in a holster on his hip. Sam took off his jacket and tossed it to Bronx who caught it with one glance in his direction and an extended arm. "Already thinking ahead, now get in there before Spark blows one of his plugs out.", said Bronx who was backing up to the guard rail near the road where the others were. _Get in and get out, come on, it cant be that hard. _As he opened the door the bell above it rung out and the security guard looked up from his magazine as did the man who was behind the counter. They both visibly relaxed when they realized it was just a high school kid. _They have no idea what they're in for, if only I can find what I'm really looking for. _His eyes scanned the floor of the shop until they landed on a pipe that was visibly raised from the floor. _Gotcha. _

Sam bent down and acted as though he was looking at one of the shelves of drinks at the same time he was making a small nick in the pipe, watching in satisfaction as water started to drip out and slide across the floor. He stood up and looked over at the guy behind the counter, who had his eyes locked on the computer screen. "Um, excuse me. I think you have a water leak.", said Sam as he walked out of that isle towards the front of the shop. The man behind the counter walked out from behind it and into the isle; now was Sam's chance. He picked up two of the packaged meals and jumped over the counter landing right in front of the shelves of cigarettes. He snagged a few packs and grabbed something for himself, too. "Hey! Hey, you can't be back there! What are you doing?!", screamed the security guard as he ran forward towards Sam. In one swift movement he was up over the counter and out the door with everything in his hands, once he got out the door he tossed the meals to Spark as they all tore off for the tunnel again. Leaving the security guard far behind them in a cloud of dust, hearing him coughing and choking.

When they reached the tunnel Sam got a lot of pats on the back and cuffs to the shoulder. "Damn, Baby. I didn't really think you'd do it that way. You got a lot of skill when it comes to this.", said Spark as he handed out the meals to the guys. Sam handed out the packs of smokes and watched in confusion as Spark tossed one of them back to him. "You deserve it. You earned my respect tonight.", he said as he took his spot against the wall. Bronx looked at Sam with wide eyes as they took their own seats against the wall and opened their meal. Trance took a seat farther down from them but kept his eyes on them, watching them both as he asked "What about the security tape?" All eyes turned towards Sam and Bronx as Sam tucked his pack of smokes into his backpack, they watched in shock as he drew the tape out of his shirt. "Took something for myself.", he said to them, earning cat-calls from each guy.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the characters of Glee. They belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. I hope you keep reading because this is gonna get good in the later chapters. Hint: Murder.

Rumbles from empty stomachs were heard as the food was distributed equally among the kids in the Raft Riders gang. Sam sat beside Bronx and they shared their portions of the food with each other, each of them taking a bite from each thing as they ate. Neither one of them cared if it was the other person's food, they just needed to eat and eat now. "Slow down, Bronx. Remember, you and Blondie there are sharing that.", said Trance as he polished off the remainder of his sandwich. Bronx looked up at him but never slowed down his eating, he was engulfing each bite that he took. "Take the rest, I'll grab something tomorrow at school.", whispered Sam around the huge bite of apple he had in his mouth. He slid the remainder of food towards Bronx who gave him a bright smile in return, delight showing his eyes as he ate. Above the tunnel you could hear fast footsteps that made Trance hold up a hand that signaled them all to be quiet. Voices fell off mid sentence as a call was heard above them, it came down sounding exactly like a mountain lion's call.

Trance returned the call as a guy with red hair dropped into the tunnel from a street cap above, landing on his feet in the middle of them all. "What is it, Fox?", asked Trance as he stood to meet his gang member. "The police, man. They're coming down here, they caught word of the robbery that Blondie did; they're not sure who did it since he snagged the security tape.", explained Fox as he looked around wildly at all the members. "Everybody keep your heads down and don't give anything away. Baby, put a hat on over that head of hair so they have nothing to identify you by.", ordered Trance as he tossed Sam a black snow cap which he put on quickly, tucking his hair back into it and making sure it covers his ears. Sam must have had a look of confusion on his face since Fox stepped forward and repeated the call to him. "Its used for emergencies and when your in trouble, it gives the gang a heads up to where you are.", explained Fox as he shook out his hair to let it fall over his eyes. Sam took a breath and tried repeating the call back to him, watching as both Fox and Trance looked at him with pride, Fox gave him a nod of approval to let him know the call was right.

Everybody lowered their heads and fell silent as two Officers walked into the tunnel, flashing their badges at everybody who looked up. Sam tensed up as he saw Bronx inch his hand closer to a bike chain that was laying in the dirt but he forced himself to relax. A small grin formed on his lips as Bronx's hand closed around the chain, knowing that it was ready to use if needed. "What brings you here, Officers?", asked Trance coyly as he walked towards the two uniform wearing men. One of them walked forward to meet him as the other stalked around the rest of the guys, daring each of them to make a move at him. "There was a robbery today at a shop up the street, you wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?", he asked them with a hint of a challenge in his voice. Trance never blinked at the Officer as his threat hung in the air. "No, we don't. We haven't hit up that spot in a while, we have other areas to score some food. We could easily panhandle to score anything.", replied Trance as he locked eyes with the Officer in front of him. As the second Officer walked towards Sam and Bronx, Sam slid his hand slowly behind his back as his fingers traced over the ground, satisfaction in him when he felt something sharp under his fingertips, it was piece of broken glass.

"Sean, looks like they found a new kid. I haven't seen him with this bunch before. Whats your name, son?", asked the second Officer as Officer Sean walked over to his side. Sam looked up briefly before avoiding eye contact with either one of them. "Never said I had a name.", said Sam as his voice came out hard. "Got a bit of an attitude doesn't he? Wanna tell us why your out here with these runaways? You could come down to the station with us and we could call your parents to have them come and get you.", offered Officer Sean. Sam did his best to hold back a small laugh, but Bronx beat him to it as his friend let out a chuckle, his shoulders shaking slightly as he tried to control it. "How about you quit harassing us and get back in your cruiser and drive off?", snapped Bronx as his hand tightened around the bike chain until his knuckles were white. Sam tapped him with his hand that was behind his back, telling him silently to relax and that he had his back. "Watch the mouth Lenny or we'll take you in now.", threatened Officer Sean. Bronx tensed when his real name was spoken as it were a strike of venom aimed at his heart. "We'll be keeping an eye on all of you until we figure out who robbed the shop. Have a nice day, boys.", said the second Officer as he and Sean walked out of the tunnel and got into their cruiser.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

**The next day... **

"Blondie. Come on, baby, you need to wake up. SAM!", hollered Trance as he shook his shoulder to rouse him. Sam shot up instantly and looked around before realizing where he was, using his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning to you, too.", said Sam as he fixed the cap that was still on his head. "You're going to have some serious hat hair when you take that off.", said Trance as the other guys seemed to slowly wake up. "I'll fix it up at school and wear my spare clothes that are in my locker. I really don't need those ruined by a slushy facial.", explained Sam as he stood up and stretched his tight muscles. Trance walked over and woke Bronx up, giving him a non-too-friendly shake to the shoulder. "Rise and shine, boys! Lets face this hell horrid day!", shouted Trance as his voice echoed in the tunnel. Everybody was up in a second as his voice bounced off the walls and their eardrums. "Morning, hat hair.", teased Bronx as he took the hat off of Sam's head and ruffled his hair.

Sam gave him his best pouty look, using his eyes and mouth to the fullest. "Awwwwwwww, come on. Not the puppy dog face. That is totally not fair, Sam.", said Bronx as he tossed the cap and tossed it into the air, only to have it snatched back by Sam. "Get to school, baby. Or you'll be late today. We'll start you in on the work tonight, since it looks like both your body and mouth could handle it. But some customers can get a little rough.", said Trance as he walked out of the tunnel into the bright light of the morning. "What type of work does he mean?", asked Sam as he put the cap back on over his blonde hair. "Every guy here works for clients that come to Trance for 'new boys'. We're all assigned to a client, they get what they want and we get paid.", explained Bronx as he fixed his shirt over his shoulders. "What exactly do we do for these 'clients'?", Sam asked him as he fixed his own clothes. "It depends on each client and how much they want from us or how much their willing to pay.", Bronx said. A shudder ran through his body as the thought of working for some client filled his head.

"I'll see you later tonight and we'll go from there.", said Bronx as he jumped up and grabbed hold of the bars that were around the street cap, using one hand to push it open he pulled himself up and out, before replacing the cap again. Sam walked out of the tunnel into the light and looked around again, trying to determine exactly which direction he had come from. He figured out where and started his walk down the road to where the turn off for the school would be, he could once again feel a pair of eyes on him, but these eyes didn't feel familiar at all. Sam turned his head in the direction of those eyes and locked onto a pair of blue-gray ones, the owner of those guys was wearing a leather jacket with a large red S on the side. "He's a Spade.", whispered Sam to himself as he watched the guy closely and curiously, marking every move he made in his head. "You must be the new kid Trance brought into the gang. Everybody's been talking about you, all about a young blue eyed blonde who worked his way into Trance's gang.", the guy said as he walked closer to Sam, who backed up, knowing not to trust a member of The Spades or The Knights. "He must of told you about us, the other two gangs who own the other territories. He made a good choice when it came to you, nice body, luscious lips, innocent blue eyes. I hope you're ready for whats in store when he sends you out to work, or, I could always prep you for that.", said the guy as he started to advance on him. Sam turned and tore off running but it was no use, the guy was on him in minutes, pinning him beneath his solid body.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy.

Sam struggled beneath the guy's rock solid body, knowing that the longer he was under him the worse it would get. "Just relax, Blondie. You're going to enjoy this, it'll prep you for tonight." said the guy as his hands roamed down Sam's sides. He growled deep in his throat and tried to buck the guy off of him, who took the buck as a sign to continue; he thought Sam liked what he was doing. His hands wandered down his sides and hooked his thumbs into the loops of his jeans, pulling them down as his hands cupped his ass. "Get off!", screamed Sam when he felt the guy thrust against him. _Trick him, then catch him off guard. _Sam took a deep breath, spread his legs so the guy could nestle down in between them and started trailing kisses on his neck. The guy above him moaned and started to grind on Sam, the moan turned into a grunt and a scream when Sam's fist connected with his temple. The guy crumpled down beside him and Sam pushed him completely off before running down the silent road, his breath was fast and his entire body was shaking. _Get to school. Get to school. Get to school. _

When Sam finally reached the school, the secretary in the Office told him they were in the middle of third period, a lock of pure shock crossed his face. _Did I really miss that much already? _Sam thanked the secretary and walked out of the Office, he walked to his locker and retrieved his spare set of clothes. He grabbed his Geometry textbook and closed his locker, making his way to the locker room when he passed Kurt in the hall who lightly grabbed Sam's arm to stop him. The shaking of his body increased a bit when his hand touched him, confusion covered Kurt's face as felt Sam's body tremble under his hand. "Are you okay, Sam? I missed you in English this morning.", said Kurt as he walked with him to the locker room. Sam sucked his bottom lip and bit down with a nervous latch thinking of how to answer his friend. "I'm just cold, I guess. I lost my jacket last night.", replied Sam as he walked into the locker room. Kurt took in his appearance and seemed to understand automatically, his eyes filled with concern. "Sam, you can always come to talk to me if you need to. I'm here for you, its what friends are for.", he said to him as his hand rubbed his arm in a comforting way.

"I'm okay, Kurt. Everything is just fine, just peachy. Look, um, I'll see you at lunch, okay?", Sam said as he made his way to his gym locker. Kurt remained in the hallway as questions swirled around in his mind, he knew his blonde friend wasn't fine but he didn't know how to get him to open up to him. He'd have to talk to the rest of the Glee club before he made an attempt to get Sam to open up to him. He walked down the hallway to his class and let the door click closed behind him. Sam took off his clothes from yesterday and put on his spare ones, knowing that he'll have to salvage an outfit from GoodWill tomorrow. He had very little money left from what he had carried with him in his backpack. _I really need to shower but I cant be even more late to class without getting detention. I'll just keep the cap on over my hair today. _He put his clothes from yesterday into his gym locker and closed it with a click of the lock. He rested his head against the cool metal of the locker and closed his eyes for a brief minute to relax himself before walking to Geometry. When he walked in the door the teacher looked up and gave him a stern shake of the head.

"Mr. Evans, how nice of you to finally join us. Take your seat.", ordered Mr. Woods. Sam nodded his head once and took his seat in between Puck and Finn in the back of the classroom, before opening his book to the given page and taking out his tablet. His head kept darting up and down as he copied down the number of problems that was assigned to them. Puck reached over and tapped his arm, causing him to jump slightly under the touch. "Dude, where were you?", whispered Puck as he pretended to do the assignment, knowing damn well that it wasn't going to be turned in. "I, um, I missed the bus. I had to walk here after waking Stevie and Stacy to school. It took longer than I thought it would.", explained Sam as he tried to focus on the numbers that were swirling around on his paper. Puck gave him a look that clearly said 'You wanna tell me the truth?', although Finn looked content with the answer that was given. "Mr. Evans, no hats allowed on in class.", barked Mr. Woods from his position at the front of the room. Sam reached up and slowly slid the cap off his head, tucking it down into his back pocket before giving his flattened hair a shake.

A couple of the girls in front of him giggled and whispered to each other as they looked back at him continuously. Sam blushed a dark shade of red and he simply wanted to crawl into a hole right there and then. He was finished with his third equation when a note landed on his desk from a girl in front of him, she had dark brown shaded hair and was wearing a Cheerios uniform, with her hair held back in a tight high ponytail. He slid the note down under part of the desk and opened it silently, his jaw clenching as he took in what he read. Sleep outside last night? You look like trash. He folded the note back up and tossed it back to the Cheerio, a rough glare played in his eyes, it was strong enough to make the girl gasp and quickly turn back around in her seat. She didn't look back at him again until the bell had rung signaling the end of class. As they were turning in their assignments she came up beside him and whispered two words into his ear "Street trash.". He growled loud enough for her to hear and she gave out a little squeak and turned around and walked out of the class quickly.

He was flanked by both Puck and Finn as they walked out of the classroom together, as soon as he was in the hallway Sam took out the cap and placed it back on over his hair. He felt better with it on as if it were a sense of security to him, and that's what he needed right now: security and comfort. The second option would be hard to find, the first one even harder since he's living on the streets now. His reflexes had been heightened now that he was on the streets, he quickly dodged a red color slushy that was tossed his way, listening in satisfaction as it landed on the floor. Anger rose up inside him and he managed to grab a fistful of the red and white jacket and slam the guy into the locker, realizing he was a Freshman. Their a was look of pure fear in the guy's eyes as Sam drew his arm back with his hand clenched into a fist, he used Puck's signature move of hitting the locker beside the guy's head, watching as he slid down the lockers in shock. "Next time, Freshman, it'll be your face.", warned Sam as he walked down the hall towards the cafeteria, Puck was automatically at his side with pride in his eyes, as Finn's eyes were filled with shock. As they made their way into the cafeteria Sam spotted the Glee members all sitting at one table together, which was a bit weird since they usually go their separate ways at lunch. Puck and Finn took their places in line as Sam followed in behind them. He knew he was hungry from not eating this morning but he knew that he better get used to the feeling of hunger, since from now on he never knew where or when he would get his next meal.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy.

"What exactly is that?", asked Sam as he eyed up the unrecognizable food on both Puck and Finn's trays. Finn turned and looked at him as if he'd grown a third head, confusion clearly filling his face as he pondered what his friend said. "Chili cheese fries, Sam. Here, try them, dude. Since it seems like you never have if you don't know what they look like.", answered Finn as he slid his tray towards Sam, who was keeping himself occupied with the soda bottle in his hands. Sam glanced down at the fries and his stomach growled in demand but he slid the tray back to Finn, who started eating as soon as the tray was in reach. "I can't see how he eats that grease fried food, either.", said Kurt as he finished one half of his chicken salad sandwich. A smile slowly crept onto his face as he looked over at Kurt, enjoying the look him and Finn shared. Sam cracked open the top of the soda bottle, enjoying the sound it made as it fizzed up.

Mercedes slid her bag of grapes towards Kurt who happily took one and smiled in delight when it crunched. "I may not know much about health food, but only having a sugar filled soda for lunch is not healthy.", she said as she took a long drink of her orange sports drink. Sam tilted the bottle up and took a small sip, ignoring the growls his stomach made in demands for something solid. "I'm not sure if my stomach could handle anything solid right now. The sugar will keep me going and the fact that the soda is a liquid will make me feel full, even though its full of calories.", replied Sam as he took another drink before returning the cap to it. "Are you sick, Sam? I feel sick, too, sometimes when I too many Skittles. You still cant taste the rainbow.", asked Brittany as she reached across the table to touch Sam's arm with her hand. Sam smiled at her silly answer and turned to face her and Santana, "I'm not sick, Britt. Maybe if you stick your tongue out while its raining, and there's a rainbow in the sky, you might be able to taste the rainbow.". Brittany's eyes widened and she gasped with a big smile on her face, Santana even gave him a smile, too.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

As usual when everybody filled into the choir room Rachel was already seated and looking as perky as ever and Mr. Shue was nowhere in site. Mike sat down by Tina beside Mercedes and Kurt, as Santana and Brittany and Quinn took seats in the front, leaving Puck and Sam to seats in the back of the room, both of them watching in annoyance as Rachel tugs Finn down into a seat beside her. Sam leaned back in the plastic chair and pulled the cap down farther over his eyes, chuckling to himself when he only could see through a small strip of light. Puck gave him a friendly shove to his shoulder and Sam returned it after regaining his balance, both of them smirking to each other. "Whats going on with you, Evans? I went by your house last night and your Dad said you weren't home, he said he hadn't seen you in a while.", asked Puck as he ignored the chatter coming from Berry's mouth. "He works a lot, hes not home often, that's why he doesn't see me a lot. I went for a walk that night, I had to clear my head.", replied Sam as Mr. Shue walked into the room.

"Alright, guys! Who wants to go first for this weeks assignment?", asked Mr. Shue as he leaned back against the black piano. Tina had managed to stand up faster than Rachel did, which is a shock since Rachel always has to go first. "Okay. Tina, your up.", said Mr. Shue before ho took a seat with the rest of his students. "Rachel not getting the first spot light? The world is coming to an end.", remarked Santana with an icy tone. Rachel turned around to make a remark, but was silenced by many "shhhh's" from the group, she turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that I always would be going first. Always.", whispered Rachel as her eyes narrowed. "It's okay, baby. You'll get to go first another time on next weeks assignment.", said Finn in a comforting manner. Tina took her spot at the front of the group and handed the sheet music to the band before turning and facing her classmates, beginning once the music started to play.

Crawling in my skin.  
These wounds they will not heal.  
Fear is how I fall.  
Confusing what is real.

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface.  
Consuming, confusing.  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending.  
Controlling.

I can't seem,  
To find myself again.  
My walls are closing in.  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before.  
So insecure.

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me.  
Distracting, reacting.  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection.  
It's haunting how I can't seem...

I can't seem,  
To find myself again.  
My walls are closing in.  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before.  
So insecure.

Everybody stood up and immediately began to cheer for their classmate. "Wow! Tina, that was amazing! You put a lot of emotion into the performance.", Mr. Shuester said enthusiastically as he walked over and stood beside Tina. "Thank you, Mr. Shue. The song is Crawling by Linkin Park.", replied Tina as she took her seat beside Mike again, who automatically kissed his girlfriend in congratulations. "Who wants to go next? I think we have time to do one more song today before the bell rings.", asked their teacher as he once again took his spot at the front of the class. Before Sam had a chance to react, Puck had tipped his chair forward making him stand up. "Dude!", he hissed at Puck. Puck smiled innocently as he looked up at Sam who glared down at him.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Alright Sam, do you have a song choice for today?", asked Mr. Shuester as he walked over and guided Sam to the front of the class. Sam nodded his head and shook blonde hair out of his eyes before saying, "I do, Mr. Shue. The song is Chemicals by Love and Death. Its fast, dark, has chilling tones to it.". Sam handed the music sheets to the band before turning and facing everybody in the room, trying to avoid any eye contact with the mowhawk headed teen who seemed to see through all of his lies. When the music started he relaxed his body and took slow breaths to keep himself calm and from showing too much emotion in his eyes.

**The lies that you sell. **

**They offend me. **

**Your the killer. **

**And the kisser. **

**Try not to tell. **

**All of my secrets. **

**Stop the pressure. **

**Hear the whisper. **

**Watching myself fade away. **

**How long will I live so broken? **

**A fallen friend, no family. **

**How long will I keep failing? **

**Can you tell that I'm hurt? **

**Its critical. **

**All that I can smell is the burn. **

**Of chemicals. **

**And slowly lose to temptation. **

**Let me go. **

**Let me fight. **

**Chemicals in my mind. **

**Regret as I fall. **

**For that sweet burn. **

**Your the killer. **

**And the kisser. **

**Inject as I crawl. **

**To my master. **

**Stop the pressure. **

**Hear the whisper. **

**Watching myself fade away. **

**How long will I live so broken? **

**A fallen friend, no family. **

**How long will I keep failing? **

**Can you tell that I'm hurt? **

**Its critical. **

**All that I can smell is the burn. **

**Of chemicals. **

**And slowly lose to temptation. **

**Let me go. **

**Let me fight. **

**Chemicals in my mind. **

The music faded down into the background and Sam took the risk of looking into the eyes of the other Gleeks. Finn looked confused, Rachel's mouth was part way open in a silent gasp, Santana and Quinn shared the same look of smirks, Brittany looked like she had no clue about the song he sang. Tina had tears in her eyes and Mike was holding her close to him, Mercedes and Kurt looked shocked by his song choice; when his eyes landed on Puck's the teen gave him a brief nod and held eye contact with him the longest even when Sam tried to look at the floor. The chair slid back as Mr. Shuester stood up and walked over to his student, his eyes full of concern. "Sam, if you ever need to talk to me, at any time. My office is always open.", whispered Mr. Shuester, trying to keep his student from closing in on himself.

Before Sam had the chance to say "I'm fine", the bell rang signaling the end of Glee for the day. Everybody filled out of the room except for Kurt, Mercedes, and Puck, they were all looking at a very confused blonde as of why they were still there. "I need to get to football practice or I'm going to be late, I really don't want to do 100 push ups for being late.", explained Sam as he bent down and picked up his bag. He started to head for the door to leave when Puck grabbed hold of his arm and hold him in place with a firm grip, his body started to shake as flashbacks started in his mind. "Sam, whats going on? You've changed and its not for the better. You can talk to me, man, you know I'm here for you. We're bro's.", said Puck as he tried to get the blonde to sit down in one of the empty chairs.

Sam looked at the three people surrounding him and saw the concern in their eyes, he trusted them all to no end but he didn't want to lose their trust by giving away all of his secrets. _Come on. Just tell them. Your Dad raped you and kicked you out, now you're living in a subway tunnel and will be forced to work the streets. Turn tricks for a guy you barely know. _"White boy number two, all we want is to help you with what is going on, you have to talk to us first.", said Mercedes as she took a seat beside Sam and placed her hand on his shoulder, drawing her hand back quickly when the boy hissed. "Samuel, please, just talk to us. We hate to see you this upset and hurt.", said Kurt as he sat down on the other side of him, with Puck kneeling in front of him to keep eye level. Sam bit his lip and covered his face with his hands, his bottom lip quivered as tears threatened to spill over.

Puck reached forward and gave his knee and gentle but comforting squeeze, telling him that he could talk when he was ready. A shallow and shaking breath was heard as Sam forced himself to regain control, knowing that it wouldn't last very long if he started to talk. "I. I got raped.", whispered Sam as his body started to shake again and his eyes fell to the floor. "Oh my god. Sam, why didn't you tell us sooner? Did you go to the Police or to the hospital?", asked Mercedes as she looked over at the vulnerable boy. "I couldn't tell anybody. I. I couldn't take the risk of everybody thinking differently of me, calling me dirty or a slut. Or start saying that I wanted it. I didn't go to the Police or to the hospital, I cant tear my family apart like that.", said Sam as he forced himself not to cry. "Jesus Christ, do you know who did it? Did you get a good look at their face?", asked Puck as he clenched his hands into fists and cracked each of his knuckles. "It. It was my Dad.", said Sam, and that's when the tears started to flow freely down his cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

The room fell into an utter silence as everybody took in what they had just heard come from their friend's mouth. Sam had been raped by his own Dad, his own flesh and blood. "Sam.", started Mercedes but he cut her off when he stood up, knocking the chair onto the floor as he picked up his backpack. "No. No. I cant do this right now. I can't.", said Sam as he walked out of the choir room, ignoring the protests of his friend's behind him. _I cant do this, I never should have told them. I don't want their pity. _He walked to his locker and threw his backpack into it before slamming the door closed, he slid his hand into his pocket to make sure he still had some money to use. He was surprised by the fact that Bronx was standing outside of the front doors of the school with a small bag in his hands.

"Come on, Sam. Its time that we got you dressed for work. Trance already has the others on their corners, we'll be working across from each other. You can change in the tunnel before I get you dolled up for the clients.", said Bronx as he tossed the bag to Sam, who slowly opened it to inspect the contents. Inside was a pair of small black shorts with a silver sparkling tank top and a pair of black boots. Bronx must have been reading his mind since he said, "Trance has us wear clothes meant for girls to spike interest in the clients. The flashier the better. We'll discuss prices as you change.". Sam followed him away from the school and back to the subway tunnel, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized that it was completely empty.

He pulled off his shirt and turned his back to Bronx while he put on the tank top, noticing that it was two times to small so it didn't cover a section of his lower stomach or his hip bones. He slid his sneakers off and followed them with his jeans, freezing when he heard Bronx say, "Boxers, too.". Sam gave him a confused look but obeyed the request and slid his boxers off, too, before he slid the tight black shorts on, making sure everything necessary was covered. Bronx started to list off prices as he put on the boots, as well as explaining why they had to go commando. "Commando is used for the client to have easy access to any part of your body that they want, without having to worry about dealing with other articles of clothing. A hand job is at least 50, a blow job is 100, bareback is 200, all around the world is 300. Some clients are willing to negotiate the price, never go too low and never go too high. And no matter what the client does, you swallow, and you never leave without getting paid. If the client refuses to pay you, lift it.", Bronx explained as he watched the blonde test out how well he could move in the new clothes.

Sam offered him a nervous smile as he walked over to him, watching as Bronx took out a small can of hairspray and a small case of glitter. "Relax, the first time is always the worst but you get the hang of it after a while. If the client wants to take you somewhere make sure its somewhere you have an easy exit. Trance has a hotel room booked for us all to share to clean up after we've serviced our clients. The money goes to him and he'll use it to keep us fed and clothed. Come here, I need to get you spruced a bit. Give you the messy hair look and add some glitter to those eyes.",explained Bronx as he shook up the can. Sam closed his eyes and let him spray his hair down and arrange it in a certain way, he had the rocker chic look now, he kept his eyes closed as Bronx applied a small amount of silver and blue glitter around the outer corner of his eyes. "There you go, Blondie. You're ready to work your corner.", Bronx said as he packed everything away, leading him out of the tunnel and onto a back-way street.

"Wait, what about the cops? Wont they be on our heels if they catch word about this?", asked Sam as he followed the boy to the intersecting roads, where he recognized a few of the guys from the tunnel. "Not many cops come back this way, its too risky for them to come alone and there aren't enough squad cars to come as backup. They leave this place alone to settle itself out. Just keep yourself relaxed and calm, if you're tense it hurts a lot more. Both Trance and I have our eye on you, you'll be fine.", explained Bronx before he walked away from Sam to his own street corner. _This is going to be a long night. _He hooked his thumbs into the corner of his shorts and walked up and down his section of the sidewalk, noticing that with his thumbs hooked in the shorts they showed a bit more skin in the front, and a bit of his ass in the back. Soon enough he had his first customer who drove up to him in a black car with tinted windows.

Sam walked up to car and watched as the tinted window of the passenger seat rolled down, he rested his arms on the car door and locked eyes with the driver. "Looking for something special?", asked Sam as he flashed a dazzling smile. The driver chuckled and said, "I think I just found it, get in.". He did as he was told and opened the door to the car, allowing himself to be pulled in and into the back where the seats were layed down. He automatically recognized the dirty blonde hair and meerkat face of the driver: Sebastian Smythe. Even though he knew Sebastian to a degree, he still had a job to do, and knew exactly how to present himself: Body relaxed with legs slightly spread, letting the client know that you're willing. "A hand job is 50, a blow job is 100, bareback is 200, all around the world is 300.", stated Sam as Sebastian slinked over to him, his eyes full of lust and hunger.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy.

Sam braced himself back against the inside of the car, his hands gripping the seat as Sebastian continued to thrust into him, making the car rock slightly with how hard he was going. It felt as though he was going to rip in half, Sebastian was no small guy. "Your one dirty little whore, aren't you, Sammy?", whispered Sebastian as he slapped his ass, making the blonde whimper under him. Sam pushed even farther back onto his cock to give the dirty blonde the impression that he was enjoying it, being rewarded by his deep and loud moans. "Fuck, keep doing that, baby. Yes! Right there, right there.", panted out Sebastian as he drew closer to his climax. Sam continued with his back and forth movements, matching each thrust to the deepest, clenching around Sebastian's cock to send him farther over the edge. He could tell Sebastian was only a few more thrusts away from orgasm, Sam was relieved when he pulled out and flipped him over, he knew exactly what he wanted. Sebastian brought Sam up on shaking knees, groaning in satisfaction as the blonde attacked his cock with his mouth.

The blonde was working him from base to tip, rubbing what he couldn't get into his mouth. Even with no gag reflex this wasn't an easy task for him, from the groans and hisses he knew he was doing exactly what Sebastian needed to drive him over. It only took a few more flicks of his tongue on the slit and Sebastian howled out his release, watching through drooping eyelids as the blonde lapped up every last drop before letting him go. Sam panted and started putting him clothes back on as Sebastian reached into his wallet and drew out $400, which was more than he thought he would get since it was his first time at any type of sex. Sam took the money when it was handed to him, slipping it into the pocket of his shorts, giving Sebastian one last kiss before he would have to leave and service the next client.

"You won't tell anybody about this, will you?", he asked as he opened the back door of the car, greeted by chilling air and a dark sky. "I won't if you won't.", Sebastian said as he closed the door behind the blonde, and with that the car drove away. Sam bent over slightly to catch his breath before he continued his way up the sidewalk, his legs were tense from being spread and his ass was on fire, who knew sex with another guy would be so painful. "Sam! How'd the first one go? He pay you?", asked Bronx as he made his way over to him, seeing the outline of money in his friend's shorts. "400 on the spot, turns out I knew the guy.", explained Sam as he fixed his tank top to get it to fix better against his body. "You might have just got your first regular for a new boy, new boys don't usually get payed that much until they get the swing of everything. You sure this is your first time turning tricks?", asked Bronx as he stayed on Sam's side like glue.

"I swear to you this is my first time, not exactly the best way for a 16 year old to lose his virginity.", said Sam as they both walked to their respective parts, the air sending shivers up their bodies. "You're a virgin?", asked Bronx curiously, before Sam could reply a man waved his friend over, and he had no choice but to step back and wait on his own. "Was.", he whispered to himself as he looked around at all the approaching cars. His breath fell short in his lungs when a car drove up to him with a sticker on the window that said #1 Dad. The window rolled down and the man behind the wheel said "Come have some fun with Daddy.".

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

When the blonde turned off the water in the shower of the small hotel room he had finally been able to scrub off all traces of the men he had serviced tonight, even though their voices were clear as day in his mind. "Coming in whether you're dressed or not.", said Trance, he didn't wait for a response before he came bustling through the door, tossing some clothes at Sam. "There's some food on the bed for everybody, those clothes are for tomorrow. I cant have people getting suspicious if you where the same clothes to school again. The others will get washed and so will your uniform, you turn over the money?", he asked as he stripped for his own shower. Sam threw on a pair of boxers and placed the clothes Trance gave him on one of the beds, putting the ones he wore from today back on. "Get packed up! As soon as I'm done we're out of here!", Trance hollered from underneath the steaming water.

Bronx tossed him a can of beer as helped him start to pack up, Sam tossed the money onto Trance's jacket. Sam picked up his uniform and clothes for tomorrow as Trance walked out of the bathroom dry and fully dressed. "Let's go, we have to make this quick.", he said as he gathered up the other uniforms and tossed them all into a small duffel. They all gathered up what they had and ran at Trance's side back to the subway tunnel, where Sam put his clothes into his backpack and tossed the beer back to Bronx with a subtle "I don't drink". Bronx just flashed him a smile and tossed it back to him. "You're gonna need it to get you through the night, after all you did you're not going to sleep.", he said as he settled down beside said boy.

He got an approving nod from Spike as he settled down on his other side, his face gleaming with sweat. Sam flashed a slight smile at his other friend and nestled into him when he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, cracking open the brown can in his hand. He took a gulp of the liquid when he felt the first after flash of pain, before handing it to Spike, who smiled and took a gulp of his own. "Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a fucking day.", whispered Sam as he got even more comfortable in the arm around him. "Leave if you have to. This shit that we have to do can cause some wicked stuff to happen in our heads. Just leave when you need to, you know exactly where to find us, Baby.", Spike said as he pressed a tender kiss to the blonde's head.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. Warning: Attempted suicide.

As he walked to school, dressed in the clothes given to him by Trance, Sam looked down at the small pill bottle that Spike had handed him. He told him that the pills would take care of any pain and somehow manage to keep him calm throughout the day. "Just take them whenever you need to. They're easy to find. I've got a connection who can lift just about anything.", he said as he handed the bottle over. Sam took it without question, he trusted Spike now, even if he was an ass when they first met. "Lets just get this day over with.", Sam whispered to himself as he made his way into the school, tucking the pill bottle deep down into his pocket.

When he set one foot in the lobby all eyes turned on him, as if he was the new kid all over again. He fixed a glare in a his eyes and made his way to his locker, watching in grim satisfaction as one of the Freshman jocks flinched away from him. Trance told him to get tough, to get hard, and nothing would happen to him; that's exactly what he intended to do. When he reached his locker he saw a concerned looking Finn and a determined looking Puck, this could only mean one thing: Confrontation. Sam gave them both a brief nod as he opened his locker, setting in his bag and tacking out his English book. He was glad that they were finally starting a new book in English: The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton.

Sam turned away from his friends only to be blocked by a narrow eyed Kurt, who was making damn sure it wouldn't be easy for him to move around him. "What do you guys want?", asked Sam as he made a move to move around Kurt and get to his English class, only to be grabbed from behind by Finn, who had a hand on his hip. Pain seared through his body from the bruises on his hips, causing him to yelp and jerk away from his friend's touch. Finn pulled back automatically and looked straight into his eyes, concern was overflowing them. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't know. I didn't know.", said Finn as he held his hands up in surrender, trying to keep his friend calm. Sam could feel his cheeks flushing from nervousness.

"Sam, talk to us, please. We cant help you if you keep staying quiet.", coaxed Kurt as he reached out and gently touched Sam's arm, watching as the teen flinched. "I don't need your help, Kurt. Everything is fine, I'm fine.", replied the blonde as he tried to get around him again. Kurt used both of his hands to stop the teen this time, he gasped when he saw the dark bruise on the boy's neck in the shape of a hand print. "Oh my god, Sam.", he whispered to him as he wrapped the taller teen in a tight hug, taking note of the fact that he was shaking in his arms, his breath came in and out shakily in Kurt's ear. It took Sam a few minutes before he responded to the hug and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, hugging him back just as tight, trying to keep himself from breaking down in the middle of the crowded hall way.

"I'm gonna take him to English, keep an eye on him. Make sure he's okay. You'll see him in Algebra.", promised Kurt as he kept an arm wrapped protectively around Sam's waist. Puck fixed a hard stare on his friend and silently willed him to meet his eyes, which was one thing the blonde refused to do, keeping his eyes on the tile floor below them. "Keep a close eye on him, Kurt.", whispered Finn as he walked away, only leaving Puck in their view. "You're going to be alright, Sam. I'm here for you, man. You know that. I've got your back no matter.", said Puck as he gave his friend a hug of his own, making sure the blonde could feel the reassurance in his touch. Kurt smiled at the mowhawk headed teen before they all went their separate ways.

Kurt released his hold of Sam when they reached the door to their English class, they both walked in and took their respective seats. They both looked up as their names were called for attendance, both noticing that they had a substitute instead of their original teacher. "Hello class, as I have written on the board, my name is Mr. White. I'll be subbing for your English teacher today, she came down with the flu.", he explained as he reached into a box and started to pull out the new reading material. Sam glanced up at the teacher as the book was placed in front of him before returning his eyes back to the desk, opening the book to begin the first chapter, hoping to drown everything and everybody out. That was easier said than done when many voices were beginning to whisper all around him.

_**Sandra said she saw him in the streets last night. Is he selling himself? I heard he's dirt poor, that his family cant even afford to eat. He's totally selling himself for money. Maybe he's even doing drugs on the side? Sounds like a cheap whore. **_Sam bit his lip to hold back a whimper as all of the voices filled his mind, overloading his body and senses. _Maybe I am just a cheap whore. _Kurt saw the upset look on his friend's face when he turned around and he rubbed his arm in an affectionate way. Sam offered him a small smile in return, trying his best to keep it on his face. His hand ventured down to his pocket as he silently popped the top off of the pill bottle, using his finger to slide one out before putting the top back on. _First time for everything. _He put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it dry, willing it to take effect fast so he could get through his first period class.

"I would like for you all to begin with the first chapter and come to me with any questions you may have about the material. Take your time.", said Mr. White as he returned to the now empty box, placing it on the floor beside his desk. Sam glanced up at Kurt, who was still looking back at him, before he returned his gaze back to the new book. _As I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only one thing on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home. _That's all the farther Sam was able to get before the bell rang above them, the sounds of books closing and papers being picked up filled the room as everybody stood up from their seats. Sam gathered his books and tucked the new one on top of the others, eager to start something other than Romeo and Juliet. "Come on, Sam. I'll walk you to Algebra.", offered Kurt as he walked over to him and looped his arm into the others.

"Kurt. I know what you're doing. I'm perfectly fine. I swear.", said Sam as they made their way out of the classroom and back into the busy hallway. "You know that you cant lie very well, can you?", asked the brunette. "Who says I'm lying?", asked the blonde as they made their way through the students, only bumping into a few shoulders on the way. "I made note of how you bite the inside of your lip when you lie. Kinda like you're doing right now.", added in Kurt with a smirk on his face. Sam didn't realize it until now that he was biting the inside of his lip. "When you're ready to talk, Sammy. Come talk to me. I'm just worried about you.", said Kurt as they reached the Algebra room. "I know, Kurtsie. I know.", said Sam. Kurt giggled and stood up on his toes to kiss Sam on the cheek, holding back a squeal when the blonde returned the favor.

Sam walked into the Algebra classroom and took his respective seat in between Finn and Puck. He wanted to find a way to sink down into his seat when both boys turned to look at him. He really hated all the attention that his classmates were giving him, he never did like attention when it came from anybody, even family. Finn looked as though he were about to say something when their teacher decided to speak up and bark out an order, "Eyes front, the assignment is on the board. I'll be around with paper for you to solve them on and mark the answer on the other.". Sam moved his eyes down onto the desk as the teacher started to pass all the papers out. "Evans. Come on, man. You really need to tell us whats going on.", whispered Puck as the teacher passed him in the row. "There's nothing going on, Puck. I'm fine. Really.", replied the blonde as the teacher came to him in the other row. Everything was going fine until the teacher reached him and bent down slightly to whisper into Sam's ear. "Be good in here and be good tonight, Daddy'll give you a nice treat.", he whispered to the blonde.

At that moment it was like he was the spark and Sam was the fire, he shot out of his seat so fast and so hard the desk tipped over and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Before anybody could respond he was out the door, slamming it closed behind him with so much anger in his movements. "Get back here, Mr. Evans!", he hollered after the boy who was making his way to the locker room. The response he got from Sam sounded like a well deserved "Fuck you!". The teacher returned to his class only to have Puck push past him and go running after Sam, but the other boy was faster than he thought, by the time he reached him he was already in the locker room, standing by his open locker looking at something inside of it.

"What the hell was that about, man? What'd he say to you that made you get so angry?", asked Puck as he slowly made his way into the other section of the locker room. "Go away, Puck.", whispered Sam as he took the top off of the pill bottle again, pouring half of the bottle into his open hand. "Sam, talk to me. Please.", said the mowhawk headed teen as he tried again to get close to Sam, only to stop when he saw the contents in the boy's hand. "I said go away, Puckerman. Go!", screamed Sam as he turned away slightly from the teen. "Sam. Put them down. Please. Put the pills down, Sammy. You don't have to do this.", coaxed Puck as he moved closer again. "You don't know the half of it, Noah. This is my only way out.", replied Sam lowly as he finally brought his eyes up to meet Pucks. With that said he brought his hand up to his mouth and tilted his head back, letting the white pills fall in.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy.

Beep...Beep...Beep... Sam slowly let is eyes flutter open, trying hard to look through all the blurriness. He groaned lowly and closed his eyes again, letting his head flop back down against the pillow. "Hey, I think he's waking up. Sam? Sam, can you hear me?", asked a male voice, the voice was slightly higher pitched than most guy's. Sam turned his head towards the voice and opened his eyes again, thankful that he was able to see this time. "Kurt? Is that you?", he asked as he tried to clear the fog that was now in his head. He felt a hand come down on his arm and chest as he tried to sit up, pushing him back down onto the bed. "Stay down, Sam. Its me. Puck's here, too. Well, everybody is. The Glee Club, Mr. Shuester, even Coach Beiste.", replied Kurt as he watched the blonde boy rub his eyes and focus in on him.

Sam looked around and realized that he was laying in a white hospital bed with a needle stuck in his arm, hooked up to an IV. He could feel a dull pain coming from his throat and stomach, he looked up at Kurt in confusion. "What happened, Kurt?", asked Sam as he looked from him over to Puck, who was watching him with worried eyes, that looked like they were dusted with tears. Kurt's eyes looked to match his, dusted with tears. "Puck, why don't you tell him what happened while I go let the others know that he's awake?", asked Kurt as he turned to face the mowhawk headed teen. Puck nodded and stood up from his sitting position in a chair against the wall to take the same position beside Sam on the bed. When Kurt left the room, Puck closed the door and took the same position on the bed again.

"What happened, Puck? I don't really remember much.", asked Sam as he turned over onto his side to face him. "What do you remember?", asked Puck as he helped Sam turn over, making sure he didn't rip out the IV. "I remember going to school this morning, going through a few periods, leaving Algebra, and then it goes blank from there.", replied Sam as he looked up at his friend. "Well, Sam. Something was said by our Algebra teacher that made you freak out. You flipped the desk when you stood up by how fast you moved and you tore of for the locker room. I followed you to make sure that you were alright, and when I reached you, you had half a bottle of pills in your hand. I tried to convince you not to take them, but you threw your head back and swallowed a few. I tackled you which knocked the rest of them from your hand. The pills made you blackout. I thought you were dead, Sam.", said Puck, a bit harsher than he meant to, but Sam needed to hear it.

"We all thought you were dead, Sam.", said Kurt as he walked back into the room, followed by Mr. Shuester and Coach Beiste. Kurt sat down on the other side of Sam and rubbed his back gently when he saw the blonde bring his knees up towards his chest. "Why'd you do it, pumpkin? You should have came to one of us.", asked Coach Beiste as Mr. Shuester put a hand on her shoulder. Sam looked down in shame and clamped his mouth shut, refusing to answer his coach. "Sam, we need to know. This is serious.", said Mr. Shuester as he shut the door to the room. A moment of silence past before the blonde decided he had no choice but to speak up. "My Dad kicked me out after he raped me. Now I'm living in a subway tunnel with a gang that I belong to, turning tricks for the leader. Which means I'm selling myself on the streets for money so we can eat and buy clean clothes. When there's not enough we lift it.", explained Sam as he avoided all eye contact with the people in the room.

He winced when he heard Puck crack his knuckles, relaxing only when he felt a soft kiss being planted on his cheek. Sam turned his head and returned the kiss, placing a gentle one on Kurt's cheek, who made a small squeaking sound when it happened. "Wait, Sam. Your Dad raped you? Did you report it to the Police? Or go to the hospital?", asked Mr. Shuester as he looked down at his student. Sam shook his head slowly and said, "No, I didn't go to the Police or to the hospital. He never really means to hurt me. He just gets drunk and angry. I was in too much shock and too scared to go to the Police since they might not have believed me, or my Dad could have found out and did it all again.". Coach Beiste walked over and stood against the wall beside where Puck was, looking straight into Sam's eyes. She almost cried when she saw the pain and fear and sadness in the boy's eyes. "Is this the first time your Dad has done this to you? Has it ever been reported?", she asked him.

Sam's bottom lip quivered as he pondered whether to answer truthfully or to lie his way out, he almost let all the tears fall when Puck reached over and stroked his hair. Sam turned his head into Puck's hand, letting himself relax under the gentle touch of both boys on either side of him. "Not the first time for beatings. First time for rape, I just thought he was going to feel me up and have me do things to him again. Not have him pin me to the mattress.", explained the blonde as he shifted his position and tried again to sit up, hissing when pain erupted in his stomach again. "The doctors had to pump your stomach full of fluid to be able to get the pills out of your body. Some of them weren't even digested.", explained Kurt as he helped Sam shift over onto his back. "That sounds awful. I'm sorry I put you all through this. I just, I didn't know what else to do. I knew two of the clients I served that night, and one of them was closer than I thought.", he explained to them all.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Sam now stood facing all of the Glee Club members and his Coach in the choir room, they had all been updated on what happened to him and why he had done it. Mr. Shuester suggested to him that he perform a song that would sum up how his life was before he was kicked out. He wanted Sam to tell them what they didn't know about him and his life. He picked out the perfect song that would sum his life up in a nutshell, Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. Sam relaxed his body and took a slow breath with his eyes closed, opening them only when the music started to play behind him.

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies, **

**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes. **

**Her Daddy was a mean old mister, **

**Mama was an angel in the ground. **

**The weather man called for a twister, **

**she prayed blow it down. **

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, **

**To wash the sins out of that house. **

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, **

**To rip the nails out of the past. **

**Shatter every window 'till its all blown away, **

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away. **

**'Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left to yesterday, **

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, **

**Blown away. **

**She heard those sirens screaming out, **

**Her Daddy laid there passed out on the couch. **

**She locked herself in the cellar, **

**Listened to the screaming of the wind. **

**Some people called it taking shelter, **

**She called it sweet revenge. **

**Shatter every window 'till its all blown away, **

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away. **

**'Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left to yesterday, **

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, **

**Blown away. **

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, **

**To wash the sins out of that house. **

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, **

**To rip the nails out of the past. **

**Shatter every window 'till its all blown away, **

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away. **

**'Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left to yesterday, **

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, **

**Blown away. **

**Blown away, **

**Blown away. **

**Blown away, **

**Blown away, **

**Blown away. **


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Sam, why don't you stay with us for a while? We have a guest room and plenty of room for you.", offered Kurt as he walked over to the blonde when Glee had ended for the day, even though most of the members were still in the room. "I would love to, Kurt. Thank you, but no thank you. I have a new family now. We may not have a house or steady income but we're a family. I can't turn my back on them when I know that they have nobody to fall back on to.", said Sam as he picked up his backpack and looked around the room for his jacket. "Sam, that's crazy. You can't go back there. You can stay with one of us. We're more than happy to give you a room.", said Puck as he stood up from his seat and picked up his best friend's jacket, handing it to him. "Puckerman's right, Sam. It'd be crazy for us to let you go back onto the streets after what just happened.", said Quinn as she watched the boy shrug on the jacket over his shrinking body.

The blonde flinched at the memory as his hand subconsciously went to his stomach, which was still sore after being pumped. "I can't turn my back on them, Q. Trance loves us all and watches over us. We're a family and I dont turn my back on family. I'm going back whether any of you like it or not.", said Sam with a hint of determination in his voice. "Dude. Please. It's not safe for you to live on the streets. We heard of what happens out there.", pleaded Finn as he walked over and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Check again, Finn. It all happens for a reason. Those reasons may not be the best but what happens needs to happen. I'll be fine. I promise.", said Sam as he started to get a bit annoyed with them all. "What happens the next time Trance decides to put you back onto the street corner for more?", asked Puck as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Than I do as I'm told.", replied Sam as he walked out of the room with his heart racing and blood pumping fast.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Look at her, Bronx. She's practically a walking bag of money. Her bracelet could get us enough money that we could actually pay for something to eat instead of having Sam lift it.", said Trance as he tightened his grip on the bike chain in his hand. "I know, T. But there's no way we could get that bracelet or even her necklace off of her without causing some scene. We dont need the cops sniffing around here anymore than they already are.", said Bronx as he looked over at the girl before looking back at Trance and Sam. "I didn't plan on making a scene or lifting it off of her.", said Trance as he looked down at Bronx, who shared an equally confused look as Sam had on. "Then what exactly are you planning on doing, Trance? Just walk up to her and ask her for it?", asked Sam as he glanced at Bronx. "We're doing this my way.", said Trance as he stood up and tucked the bike chain into his pocket and slid on a pair of leather gloves.

"You don't mean.", started Bronx but then was silenced by a harsh look from Trance. "You can't just kill her, Trance. The cops will be snooping around here more than ever then.", said Sam as he looked up at the guy with wide eyes. "Nobody is going to see it happen, Sam. You just relax and stay here with Bronx. It'll be over before she knew what hit her, and we'll have her jewelry in no time.", explained Trance as he clapped him on the back and crossed the street, following the girl into a cut off section of the road. It was well hidden by trees and bushes so nobody would see a single thing. "He's going to kill her. He's actually going to kill her. Is he trying to get us all arrested?", asked Sam in shock. "He's taking this way too far. We don't need the money, we could still lift things. Its safer and a lower charge than murder.", said Bronx as he glanced towards the cut off road.

Trance returned a few minutes later with the girl's pieces of jewelry in his gloved hands, he placed the jewelry in Sam's hands before he took off the leather gloves. "Sam, take a walk around the block and find the farthest away Pawn shop that you can. Bronx, come with me so we can burn those gloves.", ordered Trance as he watched Sam place the jewelry into his pocket. "What did you do to that girl?", asked Bronx as he stuck his hand into his pocket in search of his lighter. Trance took the bike chain out of his pocket and grinned down at it. "She's not breathing anymore and she won't breathe again. This chain will soon be at the bottom of the lake, with no chance of tying it to us.", replied Trance as he walked down the road with Sam and Bronx following him.

"Sam, go take your walk. Take your time and don't act like you just witnessed a murder, for God's sake.", said Trance sharply. The blonde flinched at his harshness, knowing he was just doing it to protect them. "I'll take two or three trips around the block. The farthest Pawn shop is off of Shady Road so I'll go there.", said Sam as he tightened the grip on his jacket. "Good. Get as much for that as you can, kid. Let's go, Bronx.", ordered Trance as he nodded at the blonde before looking over at the other boy. "I'll burn the gloves and dissolve the ashes in some water from the lake, while you sink that damn chain.", said Bronx as he made his way down the road with Trance. Sam watched them leave before he turned and walked in the other direction, putting a clear and blank expression on his face. _You're fine. You're fine. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't kill her. _


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

The sun was starting to go down a bit by the time the blonde reached the Pawn shop. He glanced around to make sure that he wasn't being watched or followed before he walked in, hearing the bell above the door ring out. The sound almost made him jump but he knew he had to keep his cool or everything would go down the drain. "Hello, son. How can I help you tonight?", asked the guy behind the large counter that was filled with many different articles of jewelry. "My Dad wants me to bring in my Mother's old jewelry. We're really strapped for cash right now and could use it.", lied Sam as he approached the counter, taking the jewelry out of his pocket. "Well, let's see what you've got here.", said the guy as he watched the boy fish the jewelry out of his pocket. "All I have is a bracelet, a necklace, and a pair of earrings. How much could that get us?", asked Sam as he placed them on the glass counter, glancing around the shop.

The guy picked up each individual piece and examined them with a small tool that looked like a micro-magnifying lens. "Well, these earrings have 1k diamonds in them with a 2k in the center. As for necklace its knockoff silver so it won't get you much, but the bracelet is pure gold so it'll get you a bit.", explained the guy as he examined the jewelry closer to look for any impurities. "Exactly how much are we talking here?", asked Sam as he jammed his hands into his pockets, making sure he didn't touch the counter. "The earrings will get you at least $200, the necklace will get you $50, and the bracelet will get you $350. Does that sound like a deal to you?", asked the guy as he looked up at the blonde in front of him. "Sounds like a good deal to me. That money will keep us fed for a while and help pay the oil bill to keep the house warm.", explained Sam as he smiled at the guy. It was scary just how good at lying he had become.

"I'll be right back in a minute. I need to place these on display and then I'll get you your money.", explained the guy as he retreated into the room at the back of the shop. This was taking way too long for Sam's liking, he just wanted to get in and get out. Waiting wasn't necessarily an option at the moment. "Does your Mother know you're pawning off her jewelry?", asked the guy as he walked back to the counter with a stack of bills in his hands. "Yes, she knows. She would have come down and done it herself, but she doesn't like to drive.", said Sam as he bit his bottom lip and took a slow breath to calm his nerves. "It's illegal for me to pawn from a minor, but under the circumstances I have no choice. Just don't come back here again unless you've got a parent with you.", ordered the guy as he handed the money over to the boy and slid a slip of paper to him. "I won't be back.", replied Sam as he signed the slip of paper with a fake name and walked out of the shop. He never noticed the security camera hanging on the ceiling behind the counter. "Have a good night.", called out the guy as he watched him leave the shop. _Not a chance of that happening. _

When Sam walked out of the shop he could see two Police cruisers driving on down the road, so he ducked his head down and kept it down as he walked down the road in the opposite direction of the cruisers. "Hey! Kid! Get back here for a minute!", hollered the guy from the Pawn shop as he walked out of the shop and onto the sidewalk. Sam just picked up his pace and walked a bit faster down the sidewalk. "Kid, get back here!", he hollered out again. The blonde decided not to take the chance of going back and started to run down the sidewalk, weaving in and out of the crowd of people who were walking up and down it. "I got your name, kid! I'll have the Police on your trail soon!", he called out at the fleeing boy as he ran down the sidewalk and faded into the shadows of the alley he turned in to. "Boy am I ever screwed. Thank God for fake names.", whispered the blonde to himself as he walked through the dark alley.

He tucked the money into his front pocket and pulled his jacket tighter around him as the air got colder. Sam glanced over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed by the guy from the shop or followed by anybody who might have overheard the hollering. His feet were silent on the dirt and gravel as he climbed over the fence that sectioned out the alley, landing softly on his feet on the ground. He walked out of the alley and made his way back to the subway tunnel where he was greeted by Spike. "Hey, Baby. Where are Trance and Bronx, they haven't come home yet?", he asked him as he met him in the entrance. "Hey, Spike. They're probably down at the lake right now, they should be back soon.", replied Sam as he felt the boy place a kiss on his head and rub his back with his hand. "Whatcha got there?", asked Spike as he motioned towards the boy's bulging front pocket.

"Blood money. Literally.", replied Sam as he took the folded bundle of cash out of his pocket and handed it over to the boy with a grin on his face. "Holly hell, Baby. How'd you get this? Rob a bank did you?", asked Spike as he counted the money in his hands. "I wish.", replied Sam as he watched Trance and Bronx walk into the tunnel. "It's done. The chain is sunk, the gloves are burned and dissolved.", said Bronx as he took the cash from Spike and counted it all. "You did good, Blondie. Better than I thought.", praised Trance as he took the money that Bronx handed him, sliding it into his pocket as Bronx took up his usual spot by the blonde's side. "How did you get it all?", asked Spike again in confusion. "Let's just say from now on we keep our heads down and keep them down good.", answered Trance in a stern voice and narrowed eyes.


End file.
